Akatsuki Behind The Scene
by The Crispy
Summary: Take film jadi berlangsung lama gara-gara Hidan. Kemudian, kekacauan di tempat syuting itu berlanjut di apartemen Tobi. Itachi yang membuat kehebohan ternyata jauh berbeda dengan Itachi yang selama ini kita kenal dalam film. TOTAL CRACK. R&R Please


**Akatsuki Behind The Scene**

By: The Crispy

**.**

**.**

**Note:** aku sama sekali gak tahu tentang masalah bikin film. Jadi, tolong jangan salahin kalau ada istilah-istilah yang keliru

**Disclaimer: **NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **Extreme OOC-nes (sekali lagi, selama ini mereka cuman main film)

**.**

**.**

"Aah, bau. Lima menit saja di lubang kotoran begitu, baunya pasti sudah menempel di baju," gerutu Hidan sambil mengendus jubah Akatsukinya.

"Kakuzu, lama sekali," ujarnya kesal ketika merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya. Hidan tersentak saat mengetahui orang itu bukanlah Kakuzu. Dengan cepat dia mengayunkan sabit besarnya, berusaha menangkis _shuriken_ yang dilemparkan ke arahnya. Tapi…

"Sialan, berat banget!"

"CUUTT!" teriak seseorang dari tempat yang tidak tersorot kamera. "HIDAAN! Sudah berapa kali saya bilang, kamu kurang cepat mengayunkan sabitnya! Dan dialogmu SALAH!"

"Ck, ini sudah yang ke enam kali. Sekali lagi salah, bisa jadi tujuh keajaiban dunia, nih," Asuma menarik napas panjang sambil mengumpulkan kembali shuriken imitasi yang bertebaran.

"Brengsek kau, pak tua! Salahin tuh, bagian properti yang bikin sabit sialan ini dari besi beneran! Berat tauk!" Hidan ngamuk dan membanting sabit itu.

"Siapa yang kamu bilang tua, saya ini…"

"Iya, gak tua, tapi bau tanah!" sela Hidan jengkel.

"Apa katamuu!" pak tua yang ternyata adalah sutradara Jiraiya menjerit histeris. "Rasakan ini, _ranjishigami no jutsu_!" Jiraiya membentuk segel dan mengibaskan rambut putihnya dengan liar.

"Mister Jiraiya… itukan cuma ada di film yang anda buat… pakai efek spesial… emm," Izumo yang baru selesai membantu Asuma memungut shuriken _sweat drop_.

"…HAH! Ini bukan jurus amukan surai singa. Tapi. Ini. Adalah. JURUS AMUKAN TRIO MACAN! IWAK PEYEEK, IWAK PEYEEK, IWAK PEYEK NASI JAGUNG!"

**(Kita abaikan Jiraiya dan balik lagi ke Hidan)**

Si mata ungu rambut beruban sedang istirahat bersama pemain lain. "Sialan, lenganku sakit kebanyakan mengulang adegan tadi," kata Hidan sambil memijit lengannya pake minyak telon. Shikamaru yang sedang menghafalkan dialognya menyahut, "Salahmu sendiri gak mau digantiin sama _stuntman_."

"Diem, bocah. Siapa juga yang mau digantiin sama stuntman jelek itu? Bisa-bisa aku gak populer lagi di kalangan…"

"Nenek-nenek," Shikamaru menginterupsi, lalu cepat-cepat kabur sebelum Hidan nyambit dia pake sabit properti. Setelah sukses membuat Hidan marah, Shikamaru mengalihkan sasaran berikutnya pada Kakuzu yang tertidur di kursinya.

"Om, Kakuzu. Hei, Om Kaku, woi…"

"Shikamaru, aku sudah dengar. Dan jangan panggil 'Om', umurku masih 25," ujar Kakuzu malas. "Ada perlu apa?"

"Dipanggil sama Mister Jiraiya."

"Siapa?"

"Ya, Kak Kakuzu lah."

Kakuzu terdiam sejenak, "Shikamaru."

"Apa?"

"Jangan panggil 'Kak', kesannya homo banget."

"…"

**.**

**.**

Di tempat terpisah, Zetsu sedang sibuk mengecat mukanya dengan hati-hati. Deidara yang baru kembali dari toilet mengerutkan dahi melihat aktor yang kebagian peran jadi Sumanto versi Jepang itu. "Lho, Zetsu. Bukannya kamu gak ada _take_ hari ini? Kok disini?"

"…"

"Zetsu?"

"…"

"Zetsu, aku sebarin ke media massa kalo kamu budek, nih."

Zetsu menoleh dengan kesal. "Aduh, bok! Eke lagi konsentrasi ngerias nih! Masa yey gak ngeliat Eke lagi ngapain? Riasan ini nih, bok, butuh satu minggu baru bisa sempurna. Yey sendiri? Bukannya lagi cuti?" tanya Zetsu sambil melanjutkan riasannya.

"Gak ada perlu apa-apa sebenernya. Cuman pengen ngeliat aktingnya Hidan aja. Hyahaha! Lumayan buar hiburan." Zetsu tersenyum seolah dia tau sesuatu di balik kedatangan Deidara yang hampir setiap hari.

"Dei, yey cuman mau nemuin Tenten kan?" Zetsu menyeringai seram karena wajahnya yang baru dicat separo.

"A-apa maksudmu?" ucap Deidara kaget. Hampir aja dia tersedak plastisin di tangannya.

"Jangan pura-pura. Eke udah tau dari dulu. Tenten kan selalu dateng tiap hari buat bantuin Mister Jiraiya. Dan yey dateng buat ngeliat keadaan dia kan?"

"D-dari mana kamu tau kalo a-aku sama Tenten.."

"Ha, ketauan satu fakta lagi. Yey udah pacaran sama dia!" kata Zetsu disela-sela riasannya.

"Sial. Salah ngomong gue. Zetsu, kamu emang bakat jadi Dedy Corbuzer!"

"Sapa tuh?"

"Orang gundul yang di acara Uya Emang Kuya…"

"Ooh…" Zetsu manggut-manggut ngerti. Dalam pikirannya terbayang orang gundul di acara Dunia Lain favorit Itachi.

**.**

**.**

(kembali lagi pada adegan Hidan dan kelompok Asuma)

"ROLLING ENNN ACTION!"

"Aah, bau. Lima menit saja di lubang kotoran begitu, baunya pasti sudah menempel di baju," gerutu Hidan sambil mengendus jubah Akatsukinya.

"Kakuzu, lama sekali," ujarnya kesal ketika merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya. Hidan tersentak saat mengetahui orang itu bukanlah Kakuzu.

BWUUNG… (SFX shuriken dilempar)

GABRUK! (SFX Asuma jatuh kesandung kaki kameramen)

"ASUMAA…! KAU MENGGAGALKAN TAKE YANG KE-7!" Hidan meraung emosi. Dia udah capek-capek latihan mengayunkan celurit dan bertekad menyelesaikannya di take ke tujuh, eeh… malah gagal gara-gara si Roma Irama Naruto Version.

"Hidan, harusnya aku yang teriak…" gerutu Asuma pasrah saking capeknya.

"Sialan! Saya juga mau teriak tapi keduluan si Hidan! Lain kali harus lebih cepat!" Jiraiya bergumam sendiri.

Setelah dua puluh menit, barulah adegan Hidan mengayunkan sabit dan Asuma melempar shuriken, kelar di take yang ke sepuluh. Seluruh pemain dan crew beristirahat di gedung tempat syuting. Hidan langsung cabut ke kamar mandi. Asuma sedang dipijit oleh beberapa crew film termasuk kameramen. Jiraiya mencari-cari asistennya, Tenten. Kakuzu mempersiapkan jebakan balasan bagi Shikamaru. Deidara, yaah… bisa ditebak, sedang membawa apa yang dicari Mister Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya, gimana kalau minum-minum di apartemenku? Ajak yang lain juga," ujar Tobi, aktor senior super kaya yang saat ini terjebak dalam film ini sebagai penipu bertopeng oranye.

"Hm, gak usah repot-repot lah, Tobi," Jiraiya sok menolak. Padahal dalam hatinya bersorak _'Yes! Yes! Sake gratis!'_

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa, Mister. Sekali-sekali saya traktir," desak Tobi. _'Soalnya kalo elo gak akan mungkin nraktir anak buah lo!'_ rutuk Tobi dalam hati.

Dan akhirnya, malam itu setelah syuting, beberapa pemain film Naruto rame-rame dateng ke apartemen Tobi untuk pesta. Awalnya banyak yang menolak dengan alasan sibuk dan capek syuting. Tapi ketika Jiraiya yang dengan-mulut salesnya-mengatakan _'Kesempataaan… jarang-jarang bisa makan minum sepuasnya dan gratis plus boleh dibungkus lho!_' mereka pun setuju ikut.

**.**

**.**

Laki-laki berambut hitam panjang berjalan menyusuri lobi apartemen super besar milik senior Tobi. Dengan gayanya yang elegan laki-laki itu menghisap puntung rokok yang tadi dia temuin di asbak warung soto emperan. Dialah Itachi, pemeran tokoh Itachi dalam film paling fenomenal ini. Barusan dia mendapat telpon emergency dari aktor Kakashi yang menyuruhnya datang kesini.

"Awas aja kalo ternyata gak penting!" geram Itachi yang lagi bad mood karena gara-gara Kakashi, dia gak sempat mandi busa sama paus karetnya. Dia pun membuka pintu dan segera saja disambut dengan aroma sake dan asap rokok.

"ITACHI, AWASS!" seseorang menjerit.

PRANGG! Itachi tewas berlumuran darah. TAMAT. (nggak lah, gila aja langsung tamat)

"SIAPA YANG *TIIIT* NGLEMPAR *TIIIT* KULIT KACANG KE MUKA GUEE *TIIIIIT*!" Itachi yang mulutnya lebih parah dari Hidan meraung-raung sambil mengacungkan keempat jari tengahnya. Seketika ruangan tersebut sunyi senyap. Sampai seseorang menegur, "Mas Itachi…"

Itachi tambah ngamuk

"MAS *TIIIT* KEPALA LO EMAS! EMANG GUE *TIIIT* TUKANG OJEK APA?" semprot Itachi murka pada artis cilik Sasori yang entah kenapa bisa kebagian peran jadi anggota Akatsuki.

Sasori langsung mengkeret, "A-ampun, mas…"

"!"

Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka dan seseorang masuk ke dalam. "Jangan ada yang nyalain pendingin dalam bentuk apa pun!" perintah orang tersebut, Kisame Hoshigaki.

"K-Kisame, kamu gak sakit lagi kan?" Sakura, aktris sekaligus model majalah PLANT and FERTILIZER bertanya waswas melihat seluruh tubuh Kisame (yang lagi-lagi) berwarna biru.

"Diam. Aku jadi begini gara-gara Jiraiya. Dia-dia…" Semua orang mangap menyaksikan Kisame yang tiba-tiba tersedu-sedu. "Dia… dia tega banget *_sob_* menyuruhku *sob-sob* masuk kulkas *sob-sob-sob*SETIAP PAGI SAUDARA-SAUDARA!"

Penonton mangap dua kali lipat.

"KATANYA BIAR PERAN MONSTER IKANKU JADI LEBIH REALIS-TIS! BAH!" Kisame terengah-engah setelah akhirnya bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya yang terpendam.

"Masih mending," kata Kakuzu datar sambil menenggak birnya. "Dia sudah berkali-kali mendorongku masuk jurang untuk membuatku luka-luka dan dia jadi punya alasan menjahit seluruh badanku."

Penonton menelan ludah.

"Eke lebih kejam lagi." semua mata kini beralih ke Zetsu yang masih tetap dalam riasan LIDAH BUAYA MAN-nya. "Mister Jiraiya bikin eke diketawain cowok-cowok gara-gara setiap mangkal eke harus pake jas hujan buat nutupin dandanan menyedihkan ini."

Penonton masang tampang horor.

"Tapi Itachi, kamu enak ya," Deidara tiba-tiba bicara, "Mister Jiraiya cuman ngasih kamu dialog sedikit dengan bayaran banyak. Apalagi kontrak mainmu masih panjang. Kesannya kamu jadi lebih keliatan _cool _daripada yang lain."

"Hmp… Mister Jiraiya memang ngasih peran yang sesuai sama _image_ gue," Itachi berkata bangga sambil menyesap minumannya.

"Psst. Hunny…" Tenten berbisik pada Deidara.

"Hm?"

"Mister Jiraiya ngasih dia dialog sedikit bukan karena dia cool atau apa. Tapi biar filmnya gak kebanyakan sensor gara-gara mulut Itachi. Cukup Hidan aja yang bikin film Naruto jadi banyak disensor. Gitu kata Mister."

"Oh, gitu ya. Pinter juga Mister Jiraiya…" Deidara manggut-manggut.

**.**

**.**

Jam 7 malam, para pemain film Naruto beserta staff mengadakan _barbeque party_ di kolam renang pribadi milik Tobi. Para pemeran Akatsuki (kecuali Kisame yang menderita _Hypothermia_, Zetsu yang gak mungkin berenang dengan kostum kayak gitu, Konan yang lagi bantuin Sakura bakar barbeque dan Itachi yang entah apa alasannya) saling memamerkan kemampuan berenang mereka. (alasan sebenarnya mereka cuman pengen pamer body pada beberapa artis cewek disana).

"Itachi, jangan jadi pengecut. Ayo kita tanding!" Tobi yang sudah berumur kepala tiga tapi tetep _sixpack _menantang Itachi.

"Mungkin dia gak bisa berenang, Om," sahut Hidan memanas-manasi.

"Menyedihkan," Pain, aktor muda yang pernah masuk acara _Believe It or Not_ gara-gara dia diguna-guna seseorang dan berakibat tumbuhnya besi di sekujur tubuhnya, ikut bekomentar.

Itachi mencoba gak terpengaruh oleh pancingan teman-temannya. "*TIIIT* peduli amat sama *TIIIT* ocehan lo semua. Dasar para *TIIIIT*!"

"Wow, mulut yang kasar. Tapi, aku suka," si bintang iklan super seksi, Hinata yang telah berganti pakaian renang *uhuk*bikini*uhuk* menghampiri Itachi. "Bagaimana kalau bertanding denganku saja? Hm?"

Itachi: *TIIIIIT* SROOOT! (SFX mimisan) Ng-nggak usah! Nggak usah!

Hinata: (tambah mendekat) hei, ayo dong… kenapa sih?

Itachi: *TIIIIT* GULP (SFX nelen ludah)

Itachi meraba-raba meja di sebelahnya dengan gugup tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Hinata. Kemudian dia mendapatkan apa yang dikiranya minuman soda dan segera meneguknya sampai habis.

"Om, Tobi. Bukannya Itachi gak tahan minum alkohol, ya?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Iya, dia pernah bilang. Memangnya kenapa?" Tobi mengikuti pandangan Hinata. Begitu juga dengan yang lain.

Semuanya terdiam sampai akhirnya Kakuzu bergumam datar, "Dia minum bir bintang lima milikku."

SHOCK

BRAAAK! Itachi tiba-tiba menggebrak meja. Semua penonton terlonjak kaget. Seketika suasana jadi sunyi. Semua mata memandang horor ke arah Itachi.

Tanpa diduga Itachi memeluk Hinata, "EHEHEHE… Hinata-_chaan_…!"

**.**

**.**

Di beranda apartemen mewah Tobi, Jiraiya sedang bersantai minum sake bersama Kakashi. "Hei, Kakashi, kenapa tidak minum? Lumayan lho, sake gratis…" ujar Jiraiya menyeringai bahagia karena pengaruh alkohol.

"Oi…"

"Mister gak dengar sesuatu? Seperti suara teriakan perempuan," Kakashi tiba-tiba berkata.

"Hah, perempuan?" Jiraiya bertanya balik, ikut memasang telinga.

"Kyaaaa….!"

"Iya, kan? Asalnya dari bawah."

"Haah… biarkan saja… mungkin mereka sedang bersenang-senang," sahut Jiraiya acuh.

"Bentar, Mister. Biar saya periksa kalau-kalau ada yang gak beres," Kakashi berujar sebelum akhirnya dia berlalu pergi.

"Huh, repot bener," Jiraiya akhirnya berdiri dengan sempoyongan, lalu pergi mengikuti Kakashi.

**(kembali lagi ke kolam renang…)**

"Itachi, oi, kamu gak mati kan, bro?" Hidan menepuk-nepuk lengan Itachi yang terkapar dengan bekas kaki di wajahnya, sementara Pain keluar dari kolam renang untuk memeriksa denyut nadi Itachi.

"Hinata kuat juga, ya? Padahal kalau adegan action selalu digantiin sama stuntman," bisik Deidara pada Zetsu melihat aksi tendangan _combo_ Hinata barusan.

"Iya, ya. Eke juga baru tau," Zetsu balas berbisik. Semenit kemudian, Itachi menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Dia mengerang sambil memegangi wajahnya. "G-gue gak akan *TIIIT* kalah dari perempuan *TIIIIT* itu!" Itachi bangkit dari tidur panjangnya, serta merta dia membuka polo shirt-nya.

"Oi, oi, ngapain kamu? Masih mabuk, ya?"

"Tentu saja. Yang dia minum tadi mengandung alkohol 90%," Kakuzu bergumam menjawab pertanyaan Hidan dengan wajah yang tetap datar.

"UPH!" (suara Hidan keselek)

Itachi berdiri dengan cool dipinggir kolam. Menampakkan pada semua orang body hasil fitness-nya yang ber-pack-pack dengan otot-otot lengan yang terbentuk sempurna. Semua artis cewek terpana. Zetsu pun termasuk di antaranya. Tapi belum ada yang menyadari sesuatu di punggung Itachi, yang sejak tadi ditutupinya sampai bersikeras tidak mau ikut berenang.

Sasori, cucu si sutradara yang pertama kali mengetahui keanehan itu. "Lho, Mas, maksudku, Itachi, itu… tato yang di punggung, kenapa gambar Ikan?"

"Ikan?" semuanya berseru bersamaan.

Konan yang berada terdekat dengan Itachi, menaruh spatulanya dan melihat apa yang dilihat Sasori. "Lho, iya, ikan. Mana imut banget lagi." setelah kata-kata Konan itu, semua orang berebut melihatnya. Dan seketika itu juga meledaklah tawa semua orang.

"GYAHAHAHA! I-Itachi… kamu… yang bener aja! BUAHAHAH!" Hidan ngakak guling-guling.

"BUH! UPH! Serius lo, Itachi?"

"PFFFT!"

"HUEK! PREMAN BERTATO IKAAAN! BOAHAHAH!"

Itachi yang masih di bawah pengaruh alkohol hanya tersenyum layaknya idiot melihat reaksi teman-temannya. Bahkan Hinata pun sampai tertawa histeris. Satu-satunya orang yang masih waras dan tidak tertawa yaitu Konan, bertanya, "Itachi, tatomu bener-bener GAK BANGET!"

Kali ini Itachi menjawab tanpa sensor, "Gue terobsesi sama ikan." Dan semua orang kembali ngakak gulung-gulung. Hanya satu orang, yang sedang meringkuk di pojok karena hypothermia, berkata dengan wajah pucat. "I-Itachi…"

"Ya, sayang?"

Kisame tambah pucat. Penonton sunyi senyap, memandang bergantian dengan tampang ngeri ke arah dua orang itu.

"Pst… mereka… gay ya?" bisik Sakura pada Konan, merinding ngeliat pemandangan di depannya.

"Gak tau juga. Tapi, bukannya Kisame sudah punya istri. Dan Itachi, minggu lalu di infotainment, aku ngeliat dia digosipin lagi deket sama cewek, tuh," Konan menjelaskan.

"Oh, ya?"

**(tinggalkan gosip antar cewek, balik lagi ke Itachi dan Kisame)**

Kisame pucat dua kali lipat. "Jangan-jangan, maksudmu, obsesi dengan ikan… kamu… kamu…?"

Seperti sudah bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan Kisame, Itachi tiba-tiba membentak, "BUODOOOH *TIIIT-TIIIIT-TIIIIIIT* GUE NORMAL TAUK! LO PIKIR GUE SUKA SAMA *TIIIIT* ELO!" mulut sensor Itachi kembali kambuh. "Maksud gue, dari dulu gue obsesi sama ikan. Rencananya gue mau bikin tato lagi di dada yang gambarnya sendok ama garpu. BIAR LENGKAP OBSESI GUE JADI PENGUSAHA RESTORAN IKAN! NGERTI LOOO PADAAA?" (sensor diilangin biar gak kelamaan)

Semua tercengang. Terkesiap. Takjub dan berurai air mata. Setelah itu, tawa histeris kembali meledak. Dan para pemain film Naruto melanjutkan lagi pesta mereka yang sempat tertunda karena kehebohan Itachi.

**.**

**.**

"Siapa yang teriak tadi?" tanya Kakashi dan Jiraiya terengah-engah dengan keringat bercucuran sehabis lari dari tingkat dua puluh. Kolam renang sudah sepi. Sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda kericuhan seperti yang mereka bayangkan. Kemudian, pandangan mereka tertuju pada sesuatu yang merah mengambang di tengah kolam.

"Yo, Kakek, Om Kakashi! Sayang sekali kalian terlambat. Pestanya udah kelar," ujar Sasori dari tengah kolam.

**THE END**

Note: mungkin ada yang bingung kenapa pemeran kelompok Asuma ataupun Naruto dkk tidak datang di pesta Tobi. Alasannya adalah, Asuma sedang sibuk mengurusi jadwal manggungnya, Izumo ketinggalan rombongan karena kelamaan di toilet. Kotetsu, Shikamaru, Naruto dan yang lain belum cukup umur untuk pesta minum. Jadi mereka memutuskan tidak datang. Selain itu, semua pemeran Akatsuki, berumur di atas sembilan belas (kecuali Sasori, yang memang diajak oleh Jiraiya). Sakura dan Hinata juga sebenarnya sudah dewasa. Tapi di film, mereka berperan jadi seumuran Naruto.

Review please…


End file.
